


And So

by crystalsoulslayer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsoulslayer/pseuds/crystalsoulslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master drops by the ship on a cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So

**Author's Note:**

> For Quiddy, for her EMT certification. Congratulations! Here's some gay porn. Takes place before "The Snowmen."

It was one of the very, very rare occasions on which they didn’t fight.

Mostly because the Doctor was asleep for a lot of it. But also because, when he woke up and saw the Master looming at his bedside, the Doctor simply asked, “What have you been up to?”, with little grin that held only a faint trace of actual mirth, and which was dominated by sadness.

Taken off-guard, wondering if this was a characteristic of his new regeneration, the Master paused to pace back and forth a bit in his very best “predator stalking prey” mode before saying nonchalantly, “Oh, you know. Escaping the Time War, tracking you down, breaking into your TARDIS, watching you sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary.” He tilted his head slightly. “You seem… different. Particularly around the mouth.”

"You’d like this mouth," the Doctor murmured, blinking sleepily and stretching in a strangely limited way, like he was hurting. "Well, you liked the last one."

The Master leaned over, cupped the Doctor’s chin in his hand. “Smile for me,” he ordered, in what was very nearly a whisper.

"Sorry," the Doctor said, turning his head out of the Master’s grasp and backing away ever-so-slightly. "Hard to come by these days."

He sat up slowly, and the bedspread fell away to reveal him in shirtsleeves. Well. Shirtsleeves without trousers, with most of the buttons open. Again, the motion was odd, unnaturally stiff and slow. As if he ached.

The Master moved forward for a kiss, and found it fervently returned with more than a single serving of desperation. The Doctor’s hands moved to muss his hair and he caught them easily by the wrists; they seemed thin and slightly brittle, as though he were underweight in this regeneration. It wasn’t the regeneration, but the Master wasn’t to know that. The Doctor had trouble going to the kitchen since the Ponds. Reminded him of them.

As did everything else.

The Doctor promptly found himself pinned to the bed, with the Master above him, his mouth roving from lips to neck to chest, stopping only when the flickering tongue tasted a bruise over his ribs.

"What’s this? Who did this to you?" the Master demanded, suddenly harsh, hard dark eyes piercing the Doctor’s softer ones. He was very possessive about the Doctor’s pain; if he weren’t the cause, he could get very jealous, to the point of killing on more than one occasion.

"Me," the Doctor answered. "Clumsy."

"Why don’t you just heal it?" the Master asked, softening a little at the look on the Doctor’s face, like it was about to shatter into pieces and reveal a different, delicate one beneath.

The Doctor merely shrugged. The Master slapped him, hard enough to snap his head to the side, and seized him by the collar, dragged him up. “You take care of yourself,” he snarled. “Don’t you dare leave me alone. You bastard, don’t you—”

He was interrupted by the Doctor’s lips at his throat, hands fumbling at his belt. He yanked the head away by the hair, pushed the fumbling hands away, and undid his belt and fly one-handed.

"Stay," the Doctor groaned. "Stay with me."

The Doctor was kind enough to receive him without fighting. And by that, your humble narrator of course means that the Doctor fought the Master tooth and nail to get on top of him, dragged the Master’s hands to his arse, and kept his hands planted firmly on the Master’s chest as, with only a hasty smear of lube, the Master thrust deeply into the suspiciously soft ring of muscle at the Doctor’s entrance, again and again, dragging desperate wails out of the back of the Doctor’s throat.

"You’re soft," the Master hissed, between panting breaths, "too soft. Been naughty, have we?"

"Nothing… improper," the Doctor managed in reply, "just my wife with a strap-on."

"You got married?” the Master yelped, startled, and peered into the Doctor’s eyes. The Doctor shivered and clenched on his cock at the briefest of psychic communications before the Master continued, “You did. You got married! Proud of you. I thought you’d never get over the first one.”

"God, will you just shut up?" the Doctor sighed, to which the Master responded by surging forward, splaying the Doctor on his back, and fucking him silly. Sheets were ripped, feathers poured from the comforter. The Doctor couldn’t move for about an hour after, not even when he came, shivering, all over the front of the Master’s suit, or when the Master hauled the Doctor’s legs up and around his waist as he followed.

When they finished, the Master sat up at the headboard and dragged the now very achy Doctor into his lap, toying with his hair. “I like the hair,” he offered. “Even more of a handhold than your last body.”

"Mmmnnnhhhghghgh," the Doctor replied, nestling against the Master’s tissue-dried cock. The Master twitched satisfactorily, and he withdrew.

The Master chuckled. “So. What would you like to do now? Try to imprison me? Work out what nefarious plan I’ve got on the table next?”

"Nuh," the Doctor said. "Stay here."

"No swordfights?"

"Nope."

"Hovercraft chase?"

"Nuh-uh. Too sleepy."

"A nap?"

"Mmmmyes." A cute little nod, and an even cuter burrow into the covers later, the Doctor was asleep.

The Master actually stayed until he woke up—twenty minutes later, while the Master was attempting to cuff him stealthily to the headboard. He didn’t even fight, just sighed. “You leaving?”

"Taking over the universe. Fancy joining me?"

"Not really," the Doctor responded. "Have fun."

And so, the Master left the Doctor in his ship on a cloud, and went to take over the universe.


End file.
